Numerous different constructions of such dispensers are already known and reference is e.g. made to DE-OS 2,735,372. Dispensers are generally used for bringing about a portioned discharge or delivery. They can be used both for materials and for liquids. However, a continuous pouring out or emptying is not possible and instead a discharge can only be achieved as a result of alternate tipping or tilting.
In a dispenser known from the aforementioned document (of. FIG. 42) the partition is shaped on the closure between the discharge chamber and the portioning chamber. In the closed state one face of the partition engages on a dividing wall between the portioning chamber and the storage chamber from the side of the portioning chamber. Simultaneously the closure closes the through opening from the storage chamber to the portioning chamber by a lid-like engagement on the horizontally constructed through opening. On opening the closure the shaped partition is bent aside from the dividing wall between the storage chamber and the portioning chamber. Simultaneously there is a resulting change to the geometry of the portioning chamber and the discharge chamber, because the partition separates said two chambers. As a function of the opening position of the closure, the portioning chamber is larger or smaller. The lid-like engagement of the closure on the through opening from the storage chamber to the portioning chamber also leads to a different degree of opening as a function of the position of the closure. With, In particular, with granular media, the media can be deposited between the parts moved along one another and can consequently lead to frictional or wear action and consequently to leaks. The partition between the portioning chamber and the discharge chamber, in the closed state, not only engages frontally on the dividing wall between the storage chamber and the portioning chamber on the side of the latter, but its lateral faces must, in order to achieve the necessary separation between the portioning chamber and the discharge chamber, be guided on lateral boundary wells of the portioning chamber or discharge chamber. In view of the tolerances with e.g. occur in the case of plastic injection mouldings and the fine grains, which are almost always present to a varying degree even in the case of coarser grain media, such media can penetrate between the parts moved along one another. As a result the use characteristics are disadvatageously influenced.